Memories of a Crimson Rider
by personwhowritesandstuff
Summary: After the war with Plegia, most were given a time of peace and rest. Unfortunately, "most" didn't apply to the Shepherd's beloved tactician. Locked within the insignia on his right hand is a dark power that consumes memories... But for some reason, the only memories it steals are those involving a certain red headed pegasus rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of a Crimson Rider**

_Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter 1**

An exasperated sigh left the tactician, "I need you to focus Thraja. Now what can you tell me about this."

The tactician laid his hand on the table revealing his brand.

"It looks like a regular insignia to me." she replied sulkily.

"I realize this, but I can't tap into it with any magic I know. I've done my research and insignias with six of the same symbols are usually dark magic. This being out of my range of expertise, I'm asking you."

The plegian sorceress paused before looking at him, seeing how long he's had this insignia, why is he suddenly worrying about it now?

"You've never worried about your past at all, I doubt you're asking me this for leads of your past... Did it activate?"

Robin cursed mentally, she was dead on. He looked around, they were currently the palace library. He continued to glance around making sure no one would hear, "Two days ago, I was searching for some texts in some ruins."

"But for some reason, there's a gap in my memory. After I left the ruin, I can't remember anything."

Thraja now had a serious look, " So what does this have to do with the insignia?"

Robin's face darkened, "When I came to, I was lying face down in a puddle of blood. It wasn't my blood though. I was surround by about a dozen highwaymen, all dead. And this insignia was burning in a purple flame, fresh from use. No doubt it was the cause."

Thraja sat there, running several theories through her head, "Based on what you told me, it sounds like the magic imbued in your brand is an espicher type. It's a dark magic that feeds on memories."

Robin stared at his hand as he thought the situation through, "Is there anything I should know about this?"

Thraja paused, hesitantly, she replied, "This type of magic is something that only a master in dark magic can preform. Not to mention the fact that most wouldn't even consider using it. The consequences are too heavy for most people and it tends to control and consume its user... Something like this shouldn't remain unchecked.

Quick to answer, Robin stated, "No! The war just ended and everyone is celebrating and recovering. Not to mention, Chrom's wedding is coming up and I don't need to worry them. I'll take care of this myself."

He looked Thraja straight in the eyes, "Not a word about this to anyone else."

"Fine, fine." Was all the response he got.

* * *

About a million things were on the tactician's mind.

_First, I must dispatch couriers to search for text on espicher. I'm going to need to know the full extent of the contract before I perform a disband. Second, I have to make a strong magic suppressant to seal it up temporarily. Due to this, I'll have to with my sword. Next I'll..._

The tactician was so caught up in thought that he failed to notice the pegasus rider quickly advancing towards him.

A stern voice called his name for about the fourth time, "Robin!"

"Huh?" he looked up and came face to a red haired women. Judging from her armor, she was a pegasus rider.

Coming to his senses, he finally gave his overdue response, "Forgive me milady, I was deep in thought, how may I help you?"

He was met with a blank look followed by a sarcastic response, "You can help me,_ my lord_, by coming on time for once!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come on, sun will go down before we've even gotten onto the saddle." she grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him away, "Oh, and you can stop with this formality joke now, _my lord_. It's gotten stale real quick, did Gaius teach you it?"

* * *

"Eh, you know, I'm not feeling to well... perhaps we should reschedule?"

"Robin, I realize that kick offs are one of the hardest parts aspects of flying and that you aren't particularly fond of them. But if you don't try, you'll never get good at it."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Fine I'll do it for you."

"WAIT NO!"

"HIYAH"

At this point, Robin had realized that his espicher had taken all of his memories involving the rider mounted behind him. Such as the ones involving the flight training she's been giving him. Fortunately, for certain activities, such as pegasus riding, the feeling is embed into your muscles. Because of this, you can lose all memories of performing such an activity, and successfully perform it.

Unfortunately for this tactician, muscle memory will only get you so far.

As the tactician just nearly avoided impact with the national statue, he continued to engage in several barrel rolls like a madman.

* * *

Later that night, the tactician spent some time studying the Shepherd's roster. There was only one name that he did not recognize.

Cordelia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of a Crimson** **Rider**

_Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Chapter 2**

"That was some smooth riding yesterday."

The thief chuckled to himself as he teased the tactician, "Ah how I wish I had gotten a better look at your face. Or better yet, how many times you puked afterwards."

"You know, it would be deemed unwise to mock the man who issues you commands on the battlefield. You may find yourself in the front lines during the next battle."

With his mouth stuffed with food, Stahl managed to say, "Come on Robin, you know he's just teasing."

It was early in the morning and the three were siting in the Shepard's mess hall. But Robin was too consumed in thought to eat. Why did he only forget about a single person? Each theory he came up with rested on a single factor. One of which, that he had no knowledge of. What was his relationship with Cordelia?

The tactician's companions stared at the tactician as he entered what they had named the "Enlightened Phase". Basically, its when Robin starts thinking too hard.

"You ever wonder what goes on in his mind?"

"Trust me, if I did, I would probably be in an asylum."

"Just because I'm thinking doesn't mean I can't hear."

Gaius gave a stark grin, "We know. So Robin, what's on your mind? Perhaps its some lady?"

In return to the thief's grin, the tactician gave a menacing smile, "Oh I am SO sending you to the front lines."

"Does that mean I'm right?"

Robin was about to deny this before he cut himself off.

_Actually, this may be a chance to learn a bit more about Cordelia._

"You know what? Yes, I am thinking of a girl. Although the real question is if whether you sleazes can guess who."

Gaius couldn't help but laugh hysterically, there was no way he could see this coming. "You're much cuter when you're honest Robin. So yeah, us _sleazes_ will take you up on your challenge."

After giving a brief moment of though, Gaius snapped his fingers, "It's Lissa, right?"

"Nope."

"Then its gotta be Maribelle."

"Still wrong."

"Miriel?"

"Negative."

Stahl, who had been quiet until finally spoke up, "Is it Cordelia?"

Robin opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Gaius, "Nah, it can't be her. Those two only focus on work when they're together. Isn't that right Robin?"

* * *

_I see, so that's my relationship with Cordelia. It's just that of comrades, nothing more._

Robin thought this to himself as he sat in the palace library. Right now he was designing a charm that could suppress dark magic and activate emergency measures when broken. He was so immersed in his work that he entered the _Enlightened Phase _and didn't notice the newcomer"

"My my, you're on time for once Robin."

"Hm?" the tactician looked up from his sea of papers to meet eyes with the women sitting in front of him. "Cordelia? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, "what are you doing here"? You're suppose to teach me magic on Thursdays, remember?"

Robin looked down at his papers, and then back up at his companion. He really wanted to just get his work done with as fast as possible, but it's not like the insignia was going to activate randomly. He could spare some time for her.

"Ah, sorry I sort of forgot. You know how I get when I get absorbed into my studies."

"Yes, I know all to well."

"I don't know whether I should be offended or relived by your understanding."

Cordelia smiled, "Both. So what are you working on anyways?"

"Right now I'm reviewing some text for the charm I'm about to make."

"Well then, since you're already working on one, why don't you teach me about making charms?"

* * *

Later that night, the tactician lay on his bed staring at the silver amulet in his hand. To think this single piece of metal would be tasked with restricting all of the darkness within him. It was unreal. This single pendant won't be enough.

He remembered that feeling of losing all control to his espicher.

He felt completely empty.

Yet, at the same time, he felt like a god.

But above all else, there was this feeling of familiarity.


	3. Author's Note

**Memories of a Crimson Rider**

_Personwhowritesandstuff_

**Author's Note**

**Chapter 1 Notes**

Hey there! First, let me thank you for taking the time to read my story. I like to write for my own personal satisfaction, but it feels much better when we share our stories. So thank you! Stuff you need to know is that this will probably be around ten or so chapters and that it takes place after the first war with Plegia. And of course, that it is Robin X Cordelia. This story in particular has been sitting on my desktop, gathering dust for the last three months, so I'm really excited to finally release it. So guys, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Leave a comment and I'll see what I can do. My heart is a dark dark place, and whenever you favorite, follow, comment, or even view, it brightens it a bit.

P.S. If you like RPGs like Fire Emblem, you may also like Disgaea. I wrote a fanfic a while back on that called Breaking Pride, it was a Laharl X Flonne. If you're interested, check it out, it just reached 20 faves! (I'm happy!) If not, check it out anyways!

Peace out!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Notes**

Hey there again! Sorry for another quick chapter, but I'm sorta scrapped for time. To make it up to you guys, I promise a chapter above 1,200 words next time (maybe).

Originally, I planned to release one new chapter a week but a ton of stuff popped up last week. My finals start this week for several of my AP classes, I've started training to run a marathon, and I recently joined a VN translation team. And it doesn't help that I have a unhealthy addiction to TF2. So basically, you can expect a new chapter once every two or so weeks. But to make up for this, they won't be quite as rushed and much longer. So look forward to it!

And I want to thank you for the feed back. Now I realize a major flaw in my writing. My writing lacks thickness. I transition from scene to scene to quickly and lack detail, development, and other juicy stuff. I'm going to try to fix this in the future and will probably rewrite the first and second chapters later on.

Oh, and one more thing. I'm looking for a beta reader, if you're interested send me a PM.


End file.
